


A Fitting

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat putting on a little fashion show for Louis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellie/gifts), [Gairid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/gifts).



"How long does it take for you to  _change?"_  I said, slumping further into what these stores affectionately call "the boyfriend chair." I checked my phone for the time, but did not remember the last time I'd checked it, so I tucked it back in place fruitlessly.  
  
He stepped out of the fitting room sheathed in an amount of intricate dark red satin and chiffon that left just the right amount of flesh to the imagination. His long finger twirled a loose ribbon, a trickle of blood, as he studied my reaction. The scarlet enhanced the scant golden hair on his arms, legs, and broad chest. It gave him an altogether rosy glow.   
  
In a blink he had crossed his arms and jutted out a smooth hip, sulking. "What, you don't like it?" He gave his blond mane a toss and huffed. The saleswoman's mouth had fallen open, as if seeing a miracle. She mumbled something about being wrong that a man couldn't  _'pull off'_  this outfit. I licked my lips.  _I could pull it off of him right then and there._  
  
Lestat swiveled around and assumed a few classical sculpture poses in the 3-way mirror, but this was playing, still watching me.   
  
"Really Louis, you're hurting my feelings. Cat got your tongue? I've tried on so many and you just  _sit there."_  He pouted, and I stood, stretching my limbs.  
  
"Just because I don't rain praise upon you," I said, pressing my body against his in a sensual embrace, and he watched in the mirror as I ran my fingers along the edges of the thin fabric.  _"Does not mean you haven't conquered me."_

**Author's Note:**

> 3 prompts used, had a maximum of 300 words (Change, Dark, Rain), but this felt finished at 275 words. Hope you liked. Gift to Stellie and Gairid, they are a coupla fantastic cheerleaders!


End file.
